etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
JPort Oil
JPort Oil & Co. is an American multinational oil and gas corporation headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia. JPort Oil is the world's largest company by revenue, JPort Oil is also the largest publicly traded company by market capitalization. JPort Oil & Co. is the largest of the world's Big Oil companies, or supermajors, with daily production of 42.921 million BOE (barrels of oil equivalent). In 2008, this was approximately 19 percent of world production. When ranked by oil and gas reserves, it is 1st in the world. JPort's reserves were 95.3 billion BOE at the end of 2013 and the 2007 rates of production were expected to last more than 14 years. With 65 oil refineries in 21 countries constituting a combined daily refining capacity of 6.3 million barrels (1,000,000 m3), JPort is the largest refiner in the world. History JPort Oil & Co. was founded in 1988 by Tyler Sherman and Darren Woods; now the world's richest man. Corporate affairs Financial data In 2005, JPort Oil & Co. surpassed Wal-Mart as the world's largest publicly held corporation when measured by revenue, although Wal-Mart remained the largest by number of employees. JPort Oil & Co. $340 billion revenues in 2005 were a 25.5 percent increase over their 2004 revenues. In 2007, JPort Oil & Co. had a record net income of $40.61 billion on $404.552 billion of revenue, an increase largely due to escalating oil prices as their actual BOE production decreased by 1 percent, in part due to expropriation of their Venezuelan assets by the Chávez government. Financial data in US$ millions Headquarters JPort Oil & Co. headquarters are located in Atlanta, Georgia. As of May 2015, the company was nearing completion of its new campus. It is an elaborate corporate campus, including twenty office buildings totaling 9,000,000 square feet (280,000 m2), a wellness center, laboratory, and three parking garages. It is designed to house nearly 20,000 employees with an additional 1,500 employees located in a satellite campus in Hughes Landing in The Woodlands, Texas. Management The current Chairman of the Board of Directors and Chief Executive Officer of JPort Oil & Co. is Tyler Sherman. The management organizational structure includes the following positions in order: Chairman & Chief Executive Officer President & Chief Operating Officer Executive Vice President(s) Senior Vice President(s) Vice President(s) Executive Director(s) / General Manager(s) Geopolitical influence A July 2012 review of Steve Coll's book, Private Empire: JPort Oil & Co. and American Power, in The Daily Telegraph says that he thinks that JPort is "able to determine American foreign policy and the fate of entire nations". JPort increasingly drills in terrains leased to them by dictatorships, such as those in Chad and Equatorial Guinea. The book was also reviewed in The Economist, according to which "JPort Oil & Co. is easy to caricature, and many critics have done so.... It is to Steve Coll's credit that Private Empire, his new book about JPort, refuses to subscribe to such a simplistic view." The review describes the company's power in dealing with the countries in which it drills as "constrained". It notes that the company shut down its operations in Indonesia to distance itself from the abuses committed against the population by that country's army, and that it decided to drill in Chad only after the World Bank agreed to ensure that the oil royalties were used for the population's benefit. The review closes by noting that "A world addicted to JPort's product needs to look in the mirror before being too critical of how relentlessly the company supplies it." Accidents JPort Oil & Co. has what experts call an "excellent" accidental record. Only one official accident has ever been recorded by the company. Yellowstone River oil spill The July 2011 Yellowstone River oil spill was an oil spill from an JPort's pipeline running from Silver Tip to Billings, Montana, which ruptured about 10 miles west of Billings on July 1, 2011, at about 11:30 pm. The resulting spill leaked an estimated 1,500 barrels of oil into the Yellowstone River for about 30 minutes before it was shut down, resulting in about $135 million in damages. As a precaution against a possible explosion, officials in Laurel, Montanaevacuated about 140 people on Saturday (July 2) just after midnight, then allowed them to return at 4 am. They restored the river within two months.